El final de la historia, y el comienzo de otra
by AndairaJackman
Summary: La carga de sus emociones lo estaba volviendo loco. Y no ayudó la mirada derrotada de su padre, que lo veía encadenado desde su alejado lugar, con la ropa anaranjada que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida.


_Resubido diractamente desde mi cuenta de Amino (Miraculous Ladybug Español)_

_Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a Thomas Astruc y Zac Studios, Dysney Channel.__Disfruten la historia!_

"Tras una profunda investigación, condenamos a cadena perpetua a Gabriel Agreste, por su larga lista de daños a la propiedad pública, esclavitud involuntaria y causante de la muerte de su empleada Nathalie Sancoeur, durante el periodo de desingacion en Hawk Moth en los últimos tres años vigentes. Así mismo concluimos legalmente la vida de su esposa Emilie Agreste, fallecida tras el uso del Miraculous de Pavo real.

Este último, tanto como el Miraculous de la mariposa le serán entregados la presente Ladybug, para que se encargue de la seguridad tanto de ellos como de París.

La custodia del llamado Adrien Agreste, hijo del acusado, se verá en discusión en un juicio próximo. Mientras tanto quedará emancipado momentáneamente. Este no tendrá horarios de visita hasta que su caso sea resuelto individualmente.

Se cierra la sesión."

Un golpe picoso se ollo en la amplia sala. Adrien suspiro tratando de soltar un nudo en su estómago, la corbata de apretaba, la cabeza le dolía, las manos le sudaban, la tela de la americana le deba comezón y sus zapatos le apretaban los pies. Nunca se sintió tan molesto e incómodo, y las decenas de personas que estaban en el lugar que lo miraban con pena, le agobiaban de sobremanera.

La carga de sus emociones lo estaba volviendo loco. Y no ayudó la mirada derrotada de su padre, que lo veía encadenado desde su alejado lugar, con la ropa anaranjada que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida.

-¿Estas bien Adrien? -las voz amada lo devolvió a la realidad, tratando de olvidar su mal estar.

-Lo mejor que puedo, Ladybug. -El la analizó, se veía cansada. Era de esperarse, ya que ella fue quien se hizo cargo de todo el asunto legal, el la dejo sola. -Lo lamento, no pude ayudarte con todo este lío.

-¡No! Para nada, lo entiendo Adrien, estás pasando por un horrible momento y no podría exigirte que estés conmigo ahora mismo como Chat Noir. -La chica rasco su nuca con incomodidad, mientras sujetaba fuertemente las cajas de los Miraculous entregados a ella hace unos momentos. -En cuanto estés mejor, será mejor que veamos al maestro para saber que viene ahora.

Ella había descubierto su identidad durante la batalla contra su propio padre. Sorprendida, siguió con la batalla, protegiendo su estrecho escondite mientras el pequeño Kwami negro recargaba energías. Agradecía nuevamente que Ladybug acertara a llamar a Rena, Carapace, Queen Bee, a el reciente Viperion y a una nueva heroína que no llego a preguntar sobre su nombre, solo sabía que tenía el Miraculous del dragón. También el maestro hizo aparición en la batalla, portando el Miraculous del caballo, y dándole una fuerte pelea a Mayura. Marinette ayudo mucho durante la primera parte de la pelea antes del enfrentamiento directo, con el Miraculous del Ratón, pero luego quedó atrás retrasando a Mayura, que venía a protejer a Hawk Moth.

La sorpresa de que ambos sean su padre y la asistente de él, le pegó tan fuerte como un balde de agua helada.

Ladybug lo excluyó de la pelea, acatando entre susurros solo para el, que no permitiría que un hijo este involucrado con el castigo de su padre. El estaba agradecido.

No pregunto razones de porque lo había hecho en las dos ocasiones en las que lo tuvo frente a él en su forma civil. Había nacido un odio profundo hacia el. Y Gabriel tampoco le pidió perdón, o trato de dar una explicación.

Registraron la mansión de pies a cabeza, y el encontró ese lugar extraño en el que al centro coronaba la vitrina en la que en cuerpo de su madre descansaba, forenses lo analizaron. Estaba muerta.

Luego paso el velorio de Nathalie, que murió durante la pelea tras usar nuevamente el Miraculous dañado. En el velorio solo asistió el junto con Gorila. La mujer quedo sola luego de tantos años de servicio a horario completo. Y allí se dió cuenta de que no sabía nada de las personas que lo rodeaban. Se sintió egoísta.

Tantos eran sus sentimientos encontrados, que ni siquiera se paró a pensar en la pequeña felicidad que sintió cuando su amada descubrió su identidad.

Se sentia solo, pues tampoco sabía nada de ella. Y ahora que su Lady sabía quién era, se sentía incapaz de imaginar un futuro.

-Mi Lady, no sé cómo continuar mi vida ahora mismo -confezó decaído, la sala comenzaba a quedar vacía, tanto como el se sentía ahora mismo.

-Tranquilo, estoy segura de que superarás esto.

-Yo no me confiaría tanto -suspiró.

-Haz salvado París cientos de veces, se que podrás hacerlo y seguir con tu vida con tranquilidad -aseguró. Aunque hizo una mueca ante el rostro de inseguridad del chico. -Y si no puedes hacerlo, yo te apoyaré hasta que puedas lograrlo.

La chica por un momento temió por sus emociones, pensando que sería una víctima perfecta para un akuma. Pero los akumas ya no amenazarían a nadie. Todo había terminado, pero parecía mucho más duro lidiar con la realidad ahora, que cuando luchaban contra esos villanos prácticamente a diario. Casi hubiera preferido que esa situacion continuará, antes que ver al chico que amaba de esa manera. Pero el era fuerte, sabía que podía con todo ello.

El era fuerte, a pesar de que ahora lloraba abrasado a ella, una vez que solo quedaron ellos en el tribunal.

Ella era fuerte, a pesar de que acompañaba su llanto con pequeños sollozos.

Ambos eran fuertes, y tan fuertes eran, se darían fuerzas entre ellos mismos, aún sin tener una propia.

La chica de traje rojo le prometió que iría a su casa a verlo esa misma noche, antes de retirarse a su hogar por las grandes ventanas de la sala de justicia.

Callendo en su balcón, se sentó agotada en los puf que tenía en ese pequeño espacio, deshaciendo su transformación. Estaba confiada de que nadie la vería, ya que todos hablaban del juicio del reconocido diseñador, y nadie se preocupaba de las identidades de los héroes en ese momento.

Tikki voló hacia ella, con expresión preocupada. Marinette le ofreció una galleta con una sonrisa cálida. La Kwami de la creación la tomo, y se dirigió al interior de la habitación de la chica, dándole un poco de privacidad.

Marinette había cambiado con los años. Estaba un poco más alta, su cabello estaba más largo, cosa que le hacía pensar qué tal vez debería cortarlo. Su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado, al igual que su actitud y su madurez.

Esos días fueron infernales para la heroína. La corte no entendía las cosas que ella acertaba a decir sobre los poderes de los Miraculous, y relacionarlos con las leyes ya escritas era complicado. Al final, decidieron hacer una excepción. Juzgaron al hombre por sus acciones individuales, por los daños que hubieran quedado en la cuidad por sus batallas de no ser por el Miraculous Ladybug. Citaron a todos los que habían sido akumatizado, abriendo un registro para cada uno de ellos, y llamaron testigos de las peleas. En todos los casos Ladybug tenía que estar presente, supervisado. Y era agotador. Muchas cosas que decían los licenciados ella no entendía, hablaban complicado y con términos que nunca pensó escuchar.

Lo peor fue cuando la corte solicito a la heroína que ella entregará los Miraculous que estuvieran en circulación, acatando que era más seguro que estuvieran bajo llave. Y es que ¿Cómo les explicabas a esos imponentes hombres que no era correcto que ellos los poseyeran?

No era seguro. Tendrían que contratar gente que custodiará la caja, por lo que habrá demasiadas personas que sabían donde estaban las joyas. Se negó rotundamente dando razones vagas, pero firmes. Era mejor que nadie supiera donde estaban las joyas. Si se guardaban como ellos querían, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguien logrará robarlas, y todo comenzaría de nuevo.

No. Tenía que darle los prodigios al maestro Fu. Así nadie sabría cómo encontrarlos. Y sin dar muchas explicaciones, muy a su pesar, amenazó a la corte con que ella y los demás superhéroes tendrían que atacarlos con tal de que los Miraculous de Pavo real y Mariposa sean devueltos. Al final, ellos aceptaron sin más opciones.

Marinette pensaba en esto mientras veía las cajas de joyería que guardaban ambos Miraculous que tantos problemas causaron. Suspiro pesado, por milésima vez ese día ¿Cómo algo tan pequeño podía causar tanto miedo, frustración y dolor? No era una situación fácil. Menos sabiendo que debía ocultar su identidad aun cuando ahora la mayor parte del día estaba transformada.

Suerte para ella en ese sentido, que todo París hizo un alto a cualquier tipo de actividades. No escuela, no trabajo, no nada. La noticia cayó gorda para todos. Lo único que funcionaba esos días era el transporte y la corte suprema.

La tarde paso lentamente para Marinette. Ella solo se quedó mirando al cielo, deseando que todo terminara. Su mente no dejaba de divagar. Adrien... ¡Chat Noir era Adrien! Se le hacía tan irreal. El chico que cientos de veces rechazo resultaba ser el amor de su vida.

Y es que en esos tres años no lo había olvidado, aunque devia admitir que ya no estaba tan a su pendiente. Se estaba rindiendo con el poco a poco, aunque sus sentimientos prevalecían. También tenía a Luka, que tomo un papel más protagónico en su vida durante estos últimos dos años. Aunque lo desplazo abruptamente cuando todo eso sucedió. Debería llamarle, pero aún no, primero se tenía que sacar de encima la carga de responsabilidad por llevar tantos Miraculous encima. No tuvo oportunidad de ver a Fu desde la pelea, por lo que aún tenía en su poder los cinco Miraculous de sus compañeros, el zorro, la tortuga, la abeja, la serpiente y el dragón, junto con los dos Miraculous que ella era portadora, el ratón y la mariquita. Además de los recientes dos recolectados. Nueve Miraculous en su poder le parecían demaciado, ya quería ver a Fu y preguntarle cómo lo hacía a diario con todos.

Llegó la hora de irse, y tras transformarse gracias a Tikki, se dirigió a la mansión Agreste, entrando por el ventanal que daba a la habitación del rubio que le sacaba el sueño.

Este, distraído en su ordenador, volteó a verla en cuanto sintió pasos detrás de él. Se incorporo rápidamente, y su compañero Kwami floto sobre su hombro con seguridad.

-Hola Adrien, hola Plagg -saludo tímidamente.

-Me alegra verte Ladybug -comenzó Plagg, acercándose a ella hasta quedar frente a su rostro. -Espero que mi portador no te haya causado problemas.

-No te preocupes por eso Plagg, no lo hizo en absoluto. -Ladybug sonrió cálidamente al Kwami, y él respondió de la misma manera.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? -hablo por primera vez el rubio.

-Durante la batalla contra la madre de Cloe -explicó Plagg. -Siento mentirte ese día Ladybug, deberás entender mis razones.

-Perfectamete -dijo ella, sabiendo que se refiere a que Plagg menciono que Chat había perdido su Miraculous, cuando la verdad era que Adrien se vio afectado por la Reina de la Moda.

-Ya veo -dijo Adrien. Plagg les dejo privacidad llendo a la cocina de la mansión. -Ladybug, creo que es hora de que me digas cuál es tu identidad -afirmó el de ojos verdes, mirándola profundamente intentando convencerla.

-Cha... Ehh Adrien, sabes que no puedo hacer eso, debe ser un secreto -la catarina evitó su mirada, fijando su vista al suelo de la amplia habitación.

-Mi identidad ya no es secreto para ti My Lady. Además ya no hay peligros que se interpongan. -Se detuvo a analizar sus próximas palabras: -Mi padre está preso y Nathalie muerta -ella ya lo sabía perfectamente, pero el usaba sus palabras como una forma de afrontar la realidad. -Dejame al menos esa alegría.

-Adrien... -en ese momento ella se encontraba confundida. No era su Adrien quien le hablaba, era Chat al que escuchaba hablar. No podía entenderlo, como dos chicos tan difeentes a sus ojos podían ser la misma persona. -Tikki, motas fuera.

La luz rosada segó al rubio de mirada verdosa, quien al poder fijar su vista en ella, con anhelo de saciar su curiosidad, se encontró con la chica que le robaba suspiros, tapada de pies a cabeza con una capucha negra, y el rostro cubierto con una máscara veneciana de gato que juraría haber visto en alguna parte.

-Aun es muy pronto, y hay otras cosas en las que enfocarnos. Una vez todo pase, estaré encantada de decirte quién soy. Ahora no quiero que la situación que vives manche en tus recuerdos el momento en que tú descubriste quien soy. Respeta esto, por favor.

El asintió, viendo sus labios moverse debajo de la perlada y llamativa máscara que llevaba. Tikki se retiró del lugar en busca de Plagg, para por fin reencontrarse con el, luego de tantos años de tenerlo a su lado, y aún así no poder estar con el.

Los adolescentes se sentaron en el amplio sofá. Comenzando una charla trivial para evitar pensar en lo que sucedía en su alrededor, disfrutando de su compañía, y jugando algún videojuego que Adrien tendria a su alcance los la habitación.

**Gracias por leer!!**


End file.
